Ephemera
by z-hard
Summary: ...karena tidak seperti Kurogane, Fay tidak bisa memberikan warna pada kanvas kehidupannya.


Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul sama yang diciptakan dan dibawakan oleh grup band Indonesia, Letto! Tetapi ini bukan songfic; fanfic jenis itu sama sekali bukan teritori saya ^^

Karakter favorit saya dalam manga _Tsubasa_—mungkin sudah tipikal—tentu saja Kurogane! Tetapi dalam penulisan fanfic, entah kenapa kepribadian kompleks Fay lebih menggelitik untuk ditulis :D Yah, dua-duanya sama-sama menarik, jadi tak masalah. Hehe.

Sejujurnya saya tidak terlalu puas dengan yang satu ini (idenya terlalu random!). Tetapi saya tetap berharap kawan-kawan semua dapat menikmatinya. Tentu saja penghargaan terbesar diberikan kepada mereka yang mengkritik, mengomentari, membaca, atau bahkan sekedar melihat! Terima kasih! :D

* * *

Disclaimer : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle dan segala karakter menarik di dalamnya adalah milik CLAMP.

* * *

**Ephemera**

By : z-hard

Kalau boleh menggunakan perumpamaan, maka Fay akan mengatakan bahwa hati adalah sama dengan warna. Ketika kamu mencoba melukis di atas kanvas dengan campuran warna yang beragam, maka lukisanmu akan menjadi jauh lebih indah dibandingkan dengan lukisan monokrom. Begitu pula dengan kanvas kehidupanmu, jika kau mewarnainya dengan warna-warni emosi, maka kehidupanmu akan jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk kau lalui.

Sebelumnya Fay sama sekali tidak pernah mengira bahwa melakukan perjalanan bersama dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal akan sebegini menyenangkannya. Jika mencoba memutar mundur apa yang telah Fay lalui bersama tiga—empat kompaninya, maka dia akan menemukan berbagai kenangan yang menarik: bertarung menggunakan kudan, membebaskan desa dari penguasa tiran, hidup di dunia simulasi dan memberantas Kiji (lebih merupakan pekerjaan Syaoran dan Kurogane, sebetulnya), terpisah dari tiga kawan seperjalanannya yang lain kemudian dipertemukan kembali sebagai dua pihak yang bertikai, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sini—dunia dengan teknologi mahacanggih, Piffle.

Negeri Piffle di malam hari sama sekali berbeda dengan malam yang mereka lalui di desa Spirit, sejauh yang Fay ingat. Jika kau berjalan-jalan malam di tengah dinginnya angin semilir Negeri Piffle, maka kau akan ditemani cahaya berwarna-warni yang dipancarkan oleh lampu gedung yang berbeda-beda. Sulit merasakan kesepian di negeri ini, karena penduduknya sendiri seakan tidak mampu membedakan mana siang mana malam—sama-sama ramai.

Setelah memastikan Syaoran, Sakura, serta Mokona tertidur pulas di balik selimutnya di kamar masing-masing, Fay menemukan dirinya kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di meja bundar bersama kompaninya yang satu lagi, Kurogane, yang kelihatan belum puas meneguk anggur sisa perayaan kelolosan babak penyisihan sore tadi.

"Kupikir Kuro-tan sudah mau kembali ke kamar?" tanya Fay sambil menopang dagu, senyumnya melebar. Ada kesenangan tersendiri ketika melihat Kurogane mengernyit mendengar nama panggilan yang dia berikan.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Kurogane singkat, dengan nada yang sedikit kasar. Tidak membuat Fay heran, tentu, karena dengan nada seperti itulah Kurogane biasanya berucap. Apalagi Fay yakin Kurogane mengerti sekali bahwa pertanyaannya tadi hanyalah sekedar basa-basi, dan seperti yang telah terbaca dari perilakunya yang sangat terang-terangan, Fay tahu Kurogane paling tidak suka hal sia-sia seperti itu.

Meskipun demikian, berbincang dengan kawan seperjalanannya yang satu ini merupakan salah satu hal yang paling Fay suka sejak dimulainya petualangan mereka. Ada perasaan ringan yang ganjil ketika melihat Kurogane sudah mulai menggeram dan menebas-nebaskan Souhi ke arahnya, hanya untuk menggarisbawahi bahwa namanya bukanlah Kuro-rin atau Kuro-wan atau apalah yang berawalan 'Kuro' dan _bukan_ berakhiran 'gane'.

Dan meskipun hingga detik ini Fay selalu menggunakan topengnya untuk tersenyum dan terlihat gembira, hanya ketika dia mencandai Kurogane saja dia bisa benar-benar tertawa—tawa yang tulus, bukan tawa di mana di baliknya dia memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk jika rajanya terjaga dari tidur panjangnya..

Suara bertemunya botol kaca dengan meja campuran polietilena kontan membuat Fay tersentak dari lamunannya. Mengerling sedikit ke arah botol anggur dan menemukannya telah kosong sama sekali, Fay menyimpulkan ayah yang satu ini benar-benar menyukai alkohol (bukan berarti dia sendiri tidak suka minuman keras). Memutuskan untuk menggoda Kurogane sedikit, Fay melambaikan tangannya tak sabar ke arah lelaki itu, "Kuro-sama memang suka minum-minum ya.. jangan sampai menjadi contoh yang buruk untuk anak-anak lho..!" katanya, nyengir dari telinga kanan hingga telinga kiri.

Diawali geraman dan dilanjutkan dengan "ARGH! Berisik sekali kau yang di sana!" Kurogane berputar dari tempat duduknya dengan kecepatan rotasi yang luar biasa, menunjuk Fay dengan sangat murka. "Kalau tidak ada hal penting yang bisa kau lakukan, enyah ke kamarmu saja sana!"

Fay hanya tertawa, sama sekali tidak merasakan tekanan dari nada intimidasi Kurogane. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, kalau sudah menyangkut soal si hitam itu, Fay yang bisa berlakon paling santai.

Kurogane menggeram dan menyumpah di balik helaan napasnya yang berat, kemudian membuang muka. Fay menggunakan waktunya untuk memindai ekspresi marah kompaninya itu (yang mana Fay temukan lebih terlihat menarik daripada menakutkan). Bagaimana kedua alisnya bertemu di satu titik di tengah, dilanjutkan dengan kerutan tegas yang tertera di dahinya, dan bola matanya yang merah seakan berkilat berbahaya.

Terkadang Fay merasa iri..

Bagi Fay, hati adalah warna, tetapi dalam sejarah kehidupannya, sama sekali tidak ada yang seperti itu. Lukisan dunia Fay adalah lukisan monokrom, karena tidak seperti Kurogane, Fay tidak bisa memberikan warna pada kanvas kehidupannya.

Pernah sesekali pemikiran-pemikiran berseliweran di dalam kepalanya, tentang betapa menyenangkan jika dia bisa sedikit saja menjadi seperti Kurogane, yang kendatipun sekilas selalu terlihat naik darah, tetapi selalu bisa menunjukkan emosinya. Dia akan menyeringai jika dia terlalu bersemangat menghadapi pertarungan, dia akan marah jika harga dirinya direndahkan, dan dia akan diam memandang lantai jika kondisi Syaoran atau Sakura sedang tidak baik—isyarat bahwa dia merasa iba, tetapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengekspresikannya terang-terangan. Fay tahu semua itu, karena dari kawan-kawan seperjalanannya, Kurogane-lah yang paling mudah dibaca.

Sementara Fay hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik senyuman palsunya, yang mungkin sudah tak begitu mempan lagi karena ketika dia bertemu tatap dengan Kurogane, dia merasa kilat kemerahan mata itu dapat melihat menembus topengnya, menembus pertahanannya yang paling akhir.

_Jangan tersenyum jika kau tidak ingin tersenyum_.

Jika ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kurogane yang paling Fay ingat, maka kalimat itulah dia. Melakukan apa yang Kurogane katakan mungkin akan jauh lebih mudah andai saja dia tidak terlahir sebagai dia yang sekarang ini. Masa lalunya terlalu kelam untuk dilupakan, namun terlalu sakit untuk terus diingat. Tetapi perasaannya ketika itu sama sekali tidak bisa mencair hingga sekarang; membentuk es yang kokoh. Pondasi yang tak dapat dirobohkan itu sama sekali tidak menciptakan celah bagi perasaan-perasaan yang lain. Meninggalkan hatinya menjadi satu warna.

"Pasti menyenangkan ya," Fay sekonyong-konyong berkata, masih mempertahankan senyum palsunya, seakan sudah dipaku permanen di wajahnya. "Jika semua orang bisa bebas beremosi seperti Kuro-rin."

Lawan bicaranya, yang kini memutuskan untuk membuka botol anggur baru, tentu saja tidak langsung bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja Fay katakan. Terlalu mendadak dan terlalu tidak berkaitan dengan pembicaraan kosong mereka sebelumnya. Tetapi Fay yakin Kurogane mengerti apa maksudnya, karena seperti yang telah disadarinya di Negeri Sharano, di balik luarnya yang tak acuh, Kurogane memahami betul apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, menelaah Fay lebih teliti dari siapapun.

Fay mendengar Kurogane berdeham setelah sekali meneguk anggur barunya. "Pertama," katanya, mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan wajahnya, "namaku Kurogane. Kedua,"—dia menambahkan jari tengahnya—"asal kau tahu saja, semua orang di dunia ini bebas mengekspresikan emosinya, hanya kau yang terjebak masa lalu."

"Wah, Kuro-wan kejam sekali," ujar Fay, meskipun tetap tersenyum dan bermaksud untuk kelihatan menerimanya dengan keseriusan yang tipis, dia menemukan kata-kata Kurogane cukup menohok juga.

"Dengar," Kurogane memulai lagi, "aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalumu hingga kau memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan di balik senyum bodohmu itu, tetapi tolol sekali jika membiarkan dirimu dikuasai oleh hanya satu perasaan saja, karena seharusnya perasaan itu sementara."

Ah, mungkin ada benarnya juga. Mungkin Fay yang terlalu enggan untuk membiarkan perasaan-perasaan lain menyatu dengan dirinya. Terlalu larut dalam perasaan bersalahnya, sehingga tanpa sadar menciptakan tembok pembatas antara dirinya dan orang lain, dengan dalih bahwa dia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun—bahkan jika harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri..

Kanvas kehidupannya pasti akan jauh lebih berwarna jika dia membiarkan perasaan-perasaan lain melalui hatinya, masuk dan keluar. Karena sama halnya dengan warna, kita tidak bisa membiarkan satu warna terus menerus berada dalam palet kita—harus dicampuri dengan warna lain, dengan perasaan yang lain. Karena terkadang suasana hati hanyalah _ephemera_..

Mungkin Fay harus sedikit berusaha, sedikit mencoba untuk membuka hatinya, meski dia tahu apa risiko yang menunggu di baliknya. Tetapi setidaknya, selama perjalanan bersama kawan-kawan yang penting baginya masih berlanjut, sebelum tiba saat di mana rajanya terbangun, alangkah indahnya jika dia juga bisa memiliki banyak warna.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar," Fay mendengar Kurogane serta merta berkata. Lelaki serba hitam itu sudah pula bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan satu botol anggur lagi kosong di atas meja. "Kau juga sebaiknya tidur, besok kita akan disibukkan dengan keharusan memeriksa ulang mesin-mesin itu," lanjutnya, sama sekali tidak menatap Fay.

"Wah, Kuro-tan ingin memastikan kemenangan mutlak untuk anak-anaknya! Ayah yang baik sekali..!" Fay menepukkan kedua tangannya, nyengir, tetapi tidak dengan kepura-puraan, melainkan dengan ketulusan yang dua kali lebih nyata—meskipun dia tidak yakin Kurogane menyadarinya.

Kurogane membelasut, sesaat terlihat akan berteriak lagi pada Fay. Tetapi itu tidak jadi dia lakukan; mungkin terlalu lelah, terlalu terkontrol oleh alkohol, atau mungkin simpelnya dia sudah putus asa karena apapun yang dilakukannya tidak akan menghentikan tingkah menjengkelkan si penyihir.

Mengawasi Kurogane menghilang di balik belokan, Fay tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Suasana hati seharusnya hanya sesuatu yang sesaat, bukan sesuatu yang patut untuk dipikirkan terus-menerus. Tetapi hanya satu ini saja, satu perasaan yang tidak akan menghilang, tidak akan pernah pudar. Yaitu rasa syukurnya karena telah dipertemukan oleh Syaoran, oleh Sakura, oleh Mokona, dan terutama oleh Kurogane—sosok berharga yang entah disadari atau tidak, telah ikut menumpahkan warna pada lukisannya yang monokrom.

Meskipun nanti akan tiba saatnya Fay bisa memiliki banyak perasaan yang tidak abadi, hanya satu perasaan itu saja, yang tidak akan Fay biarkan menjadi _ephemera_..

FIN


End file.
